


Comfort & Cuddles

by Splatthematter



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatthematter/pseuds/Splatthematter
Summary: When one of his anxiety attacks come after waking up at 3 am he decided to go to one of his older brothers for help. Was that the best idea. Ralph is there for his brother.
Relationships: Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Raphael - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep, and I can't get ideas for Gowthers Wish so I went to Tmnt and one sentence fighting prompts.  
> Today's was "It's three in the morning."  
> This is completed in the draft I just need to do it after I sleep for a bit. Should be done in 2 days.

It was 3 in the morning.

But his anxiety never cared.

When he awoke in the morning he made sure to be as quiet as possible. His family was sleeping. Sure they were ninjas but they were also teens. Donnie would still be working in his lab his insomnia and black coffee would be keeping him painfully wake for a few more hours. While his dad and Raph would be sleeping. Ralph and Leo had recently gotten into a number of fights as the hot head slowly gained his control over his own temper.

Splinter wasn't able to help calm the fight down, he escaped just in time for the anxiety to hit, the attack lasted around two hours, but he had fallen asleep soon after. Some wear in the two hours Leo had left for Aprils.

And now there he was laying in bed awake at three in the morning, knowing soon his anxiety was going to trigger. After years of anxiety, he knew most of triggers. The only other person knowing was Splinter. The heavy and tight feeling in his chest only getting worse as the minutes going by.

Raising himself from his bed wrapped in the blanket and made it out of his room. Finding comfort from Donnie or Raph would be good. He would still try to put up his happy go lucky facade the next day, but he was already so mentally drained that he could barely speak. Wrapping his arms tighter around himself.

Finally, he knocked. As he heard Raph literally roll out of bed and loudly make his way to the door. His chest continued to get tighter somehow. Then it was the pit forming in his stomach. "It's three am" Raphs voice grumbled from having just woken up, noticing Mikey flinch away he tried to be kinder.

"I' know it's late but" He was cut off when he received a hug from his brother, the hug was temporary comfort from what was going to happen. And he wasn't going through it alone. Not when he woke up one of his brothers form the comfort at 3 am because of his anxiety.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry, im not going to have this reviewed by one of my friends till next week. By the next 2 chapters will be out eventually. This will be updated next week then the major edits will happen.

When The younger turtles' eyes met his older brothers he saw fear. He could have gone to Donnie but it wouldn't have gone much better than this. Somehow he made. Mikey was Donnie's only younger brother, he understood the attacks. It's just that he managed to make them worse almost every time. Leo made them easier to bear though. But Leo wasn't home.

He started to panic more, hoping that Raph wouldn't dismiss him or possibly hurt him. 

"What do ya want" his voice rough yet from yelling.

He started to fidget, it was only getting worse as Raph and he didn't want to seem week by his older brother.

" It's three in the morning" his arms were crossed in front of him but now noticing how uneasy his brother was 

Ralph pushed his younger brother towards the bed. It was getting harder and harder for him to talk about anything now.

"Mikey I can't help you unless I know what's going on" sitting beside his brother, he didn't know what to do. Mikey just sat near his brother and hoped it would ease the pain he felt in his chest, and maybe he could even talk soon.


End file.
